


The Hasetsu Mysteries

by rovio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chocolate, Fans, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovio/pseuds/rovio
Summary: On every Valentine's Day Yu-topia has to deal with - to quote Mari - "a chocolate avalanche of love".





	The Hasetsu Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> It's still a Valentine's Day here so! A little fluff for the prompt _Yuuri gets a lot of chocolate on Valentine's Day_.

Victor opens the bedroom door, yawning and stretching his arms above his head, and immediately regrets not wearing anything. He's face to Skype screen with Mari who stops in the middle of a sentence to stare at him over Yuuri's shoulder.

"Good morning," she says slowly and in English. "So glad you could join us."

Victor slams the door shut.

He tries again a few minutes later, this time wearing pants, a shirt and a blush he desperately tried to will away.

"Good morning," he says calmly, trying to pretend he didn't just flash his future sister-in-law. He walks into the kitchen and steps behind Yuuri's chair, bending down to kiss his red cheek. "And an even better one for you."

"Good morning." Yuuri looks up from his phone and makes Victor's whole morning by being incandescently lovely. "Please say you're wearing pants."

" _And_ underwear."

"I feel so special right now," Mari says and packs a Sahara's worth of dryness into her words. "Moving on from your dick, the chocolates?"

Yuuri shrugs. "I don't really care, do whatever you want to."

He has a steaming cup of tea on the table and there are no chocolates in sight. Victor sits down too and wraps his hands around the almost too hot cup.

"What chocolates?"

"Yuuri always gets them on Valentine's Day." Mari turns her phone and suddenly Victor sees piles and piles of small packages wrapped in various shades of red and pink and gold. Chocolate boxes, he realizes as Mari continues, "His fans always send them here because they don't know his address. It's like a chocolate avalanche of love."

"It's just giri-choko," Yuuri mutters, hunching his shoulders. Then he looks up at Victor and clarifies, "Obligation chocolate. It doesn't mean anything."

"Most of it is handmade," Mari says pointedly. There's an undercurrent of smugness in her voice, one Victor usually hears seeping into his own words when he's talking about Yuuri. "If you don't want any of it, I'll just do the usual."

Yuuri sighs. "Sure."

"What's the usual?" Victor asks curiously.

"The local hospital will get a delicious donation from an anonymous benefactor." Mari snorts and rolls her eyes. "As if people don't know who sends them."

"You said you always take the name tags off!"

"Yeah, I do, but unlike _you_ , people aren't stupid. There aren't that many guys in Hasetsu who are famous enough to get that kind of a Valentine's haul. As far as I know, the number is exactly one." The smugness in Mari's voice intensifies. "I wonder who it is?"

"Such a mystery!" Victor grins, delighted. "Yuuri, you have to help us to figure it out!"

The phone flops onto the table when Yuuri buries his head in his arms and groans. "You're both terrible."

Victor rescues the phone and Mari's grin matches his own.

"Whatever you say, mystery man," she says in a sing-song voice. "If that's taken care of, I have to go. Some of us can't take a day off when we feel like it."

Yuuri lifts his head and Victor turns the phone to him. "Thanks for calling."

"Someone had to before we drowned in the adoration of your fans," she says before she switches into Japanese.

Victor isn't fluent in it but he hears his own name, something that sounds suspiciously like _like bunnies_ , and then Yuuri yelps and reaches out to poke at the phone. The call ends with Mari's amused voice ringing in the kitchen.

"What was that?"

Victor has a pretty good idea, but it doesn't hurt to ask. Yuuri might even answer him and getting him to translate that would be, well. It's their day off and Victor knows how he wants to spend it. It's why he was naked in the first place.

"None of her business," Yuuri says crisply.

Victor hums thoughtfully. "Ah, another Hasetsu mystery."


End file.
